Harry Malefoy et le choix du camp
by LadyMeddler
Summary: Alors que Harry Potter se retrouve dans un état déplorable à cause des Dursley, Voldemort profite de sa faiblesse d'esprit pour tenter de le rallier à sa cause. Pour y parvenir : la famille Malefoy. Mais lorsque les liens se consolident entre Harry et cette famille de mangemorts, les relations volent en éclats : qu'en est-il de Drago et Harry ? Que devient Hermione ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Le plan du Mage Noir

Lucius Malefoy apparut dans une rue déserte. Des poubelles étaient renversées en travers de la route et les lampadaires s'étaient écrasés sur les tuiles des toits. Derrière certaines fenêtres brisées, des flammes crépitaient, nimbant les alentours d'une lumière orangée et vibrante. Malgré l'aspect anarchique du lieu, le ciel avait une teinte bleue myosotis et les nuages, panaches blancs et cotonneux, se déplaçaient calmement dans le ciel, sans même se rendre compte de l'horreur qui se déroulait juste en dessous d'eux.

Lucius poussa du bout de sa botte en cuir noire le corps inerte d'un Moldu maigrichon que la mort avait rendu livide. Pas une seule seconde Lucius ne ressentit de remord en apercevant le visage qui exprimait pourtant une terreur profonde. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas causé sa mort. Seulement, il y en avait eut un bon nombre de ses sorts… un de plus ou de moins, cela ne faisait pas une grande différence. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si les Moldus méritaient une quelconque attention.

« N'oublie pas pourquoi tu es venu », se répéta intérieurement Lucius.

Lui, et sept autres mangemorts, avaient été envoyés à la recherche de quelque chose. Lucius et ses collègues ne connaissaient pas grand-chose de ce qu'ils recherchaient. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur avait clairement précisé que, lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient en face de la chose, ils sauraient ce que c'est, mais cela n'aidait personne…

Tout ce qu'ils avaient, c'était une adresse : 4, Privet Drive. Rien de plus.

C'est un prisonnier qui a tout raconté au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier n'avait rien voulu dire sur ce que le prisonnier lui avait révélé. Tout ce que Lucius avait comprit, c'est qu'il y avait un lien entre une lettre, Albus Dumbledore, Lily Evans. Et Harry Potter.

La capuche de sa cape noire toujours rabattue sur sa tête, son masque bien attaché sur son visage, Lucius observa le panneau Moldu qui indiquait « Privet Drive ». Avec un demi sourire satisfait, il s'avança plus profondément dans le quartier.

Tout le monde était mort. L'état des rues ne différait pas des autres, signe que l'un des sept autres mangemorts était déjà passé par là. Lucius fut amusé quand il comprit que ce dernier ne s'était pas arrêté. Sans doute n'avait-il pas vu les différents écriteaux… il était vrai que se déplacer dans le monde des Moldus n'était pas une mince affaire. Toujours est-il que c'était Lucius qui allait ramener à Lord Voldemort ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Lucius n'osait pas penser à la récompense que tout cela allait lui valoir…

Enfin, Malefoy trouva le numéro 4. L'herbe de la pelouse était cramée, mais c'était plus par le soleil que par la magie. Là aussi, les vitres avaient explosées, mais il n'y avait aucun feu visible. La porte tenait solidement sur ses gonds, mais il ne fallut qu'un « _Expulso_ » pour dégager l'entrée.

Lucius entra dans la maison et visita les différentes salles. La cuisine était encombrée de différents ustensiles ménagers que le sorcier ne comprenait absolument pas. Dans le salon, Lucius s'attarda un instant devant un gros écran noir et brisé. « Pitoyable », songea-t-il en observant les différentes technologies qui remplaçaient la magie des sorciers.

À l'étage, Lucius entra tout d'abord dans une chambre vide, sans grand intérêt, une chambre d'adolescent mal organisée, une chambre d'adulte parfaitement rangée et… quelque chose, dans la dernière chambre, capta toute son attention. Il y avait, sur les murs, différents étendards de Gryffondor. Le lit croulait sous les livres de magie, et un Éclair de Feu traînait par terre. Une baguette couchait aux pieds du mangemort, et il la ramassa avant de la cacher dans une poche de sa cape.

Lucius entra dans la pièce. Une valise était ouverte sur des boxers et paires de chaussettes, et il y avait punaisé sur le mur un calendrier de fortune dessiné précairement sur une parchemin froissé. Lucius s'en approcha. Un titre se trouvait au dessus : JOURS AVANT POUDLARD. La dernière croix se trouvait au 7 juillet, pour autant nous étions le 25. Curieux, Lucius s'approcha du lit et s'empara d'un livre. Ce qu'il vit, sur la première page, le pétrifia, et le livre tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

« Ce livre appartient à Harry Potter. »

Il s'agissait donc de la maison des Moldus où vivait Potter.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose que Lord Voldemort voulait que les mangemorts aillent lui chercher. C'était quelqu'un. Le Survivant.

Aussitôt, Lucius resserra sa prise sur le pommeau en forme de serpent d'argent de sa baguette. Il plissa les yeux, cherchant du regard une preuve de la présence de Potter dans les environs.

« _Homenum Revelio_ », dit-il d'une voix claire et précise.

Aussitôt, il aperçut juste en dessous de lui une petite lumière rouge. Lucius descendit silencieusement les escaliers, grimaçant à chaque fois que les marches en bois grinçaient. Une fois sur le perron, il tourna sur lui-même à la recherche de la lumière rouge. Il mit un certain temps avant d'accepter qu'elle puisse se trouver dans le placard à balais, juste en dessous de l'escalier.

Lentement, et avec précaution, Lucius ouvrit la porte du placard, qu'il pointait de sa baguette. La poignée tourna mais la porte refusa de s'ouvrir. Lucius prononça distinctement « _Alohomora_ », et la porte s'ouvrit avec un petit claquement. Le mangemort avait déjà vu des choses terribles dans sa vie, mais rien ne l'avait jamais préparé à cela :

Une odeur nauséabonde émana du placard. Un mélange de pourriture et de décomposition. Lucius reconnut facilement les relents métalliques du sang, auxquels il était habitué, mais il y avait quelque chose d'abominable, rien que dans l'odeur. Lucius avait les yeux fermés, mais il avait beaucoup de difficultés à retenir les hauts-le-corps qui le secouaient. Lucius Malefoy, l'un des mangemorts les plus craints à la solde du plus grand mage noir de ce siècle, avait peur d'ouvrir les yeux. Lorsqu'il s'y résout, il regretta aussitôt de ne pas s'en être tenu à l'odeur :

Il y avait un corps, coincé dans une position burlesque et piteuse pour tenir dans le placard malgré sa taille. Pâle et maigre, il n'avait que la peau sur les os. Pour peu, Lucius l'aurait confondu avec un Inferius. C'était, de toute évidence, un garçon, mais l'âge était difficile à donner. Lucius, après un examen précaire et à vu d'œil, jugea qu'il devait avoir entre treize et dix-sept ans. Il ne pouvait avoir ni beaucoup moins, ni beaucoup plus. Ses cheveux en batailles partaient dans tous les sens et étaient inexistants par endroit – il manquait des touffes entières ! Sa peau était striée de marques rouges et violacées à de si nombreux endroits qu'aucun mangemort ne pouvait en être la cause… eux-même n'étaient pas aussi cruels (excepté, peut-être, la belle-sœur de Lucius, Bellatrix Lestrange). Le corps gisait dans un sorte de liquide qui semblait mêler du sang, de la sueur, de l'urine et d'autres substances qu'il valait mieux ne pas connaître. Mais lorsque Lucius aperçu la longue cicatrice qui entourait le cou du garçon, il comprit que peu importe qui il soit, Moldu ou non, il devait le sortir d'ici.

Il prit mille précautions pour ne pas blesser plus encore le garçon. Il ignorait s'il était toujours en vie, mais il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Après de longues minutes où il jura de nombreuses fois, le corps se retrouva étendu le long du couloir, la peau a vif. La vu de cet adolescent, dont la peau disparaissait sous différentes croûtes et couches d'on-ne-sait quoi séché, était difficilement supportable à Lucius.

Après l'avoir regardé durant une longue seconde, un éclair traversa l'esprit du mangemort et la panique le submergea. Ce pouvait-il que…

« Non », murmura-t-il, stupéfait. « C'est impossible. Ce ne peut être… Potter. »

C'était bien lui. Lucius avait passé la main sur son front et avait poussé du doigt une mèche de cheveux qui tomba à coté de sa tête sans difficulté, comme si un simple filament avait tout retenu. Et les cheveux avaient laissés place à une petite cicatrice, disparaissant sous différentes marques vifs et sanguinolentes. L'éclair était encore difficile à voir, mais elle était bien là. Lucius eut l'impression, en regardant le front charcuté du garçon, que son geôlier avait essayé de la faire disparaître.

« Par le sang de Serpentard… », murmura-t-il de nouveau, incapable de savoir quelle réaction devait-il avoir.

Son épouse, Narcissa Malefoy, ne lui pardonnerait jamais si il l'abandonnait. Elle n'avait pas la marque des mangemorts mais était tout entière à leur cause. Pour autant, rien n'était plus fort que son instinct maternelle. Lucius savait qu'elle pourrait sans hésiter se jeter sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne si elle savait que cela pouvait sauver Drago, leur fils. Si elle apprenait que Lucius avait laissé un adolescent sur le seuil de la mort, fusse-t-il Harry Potter, leur pire ennemi après Dumbledore, jamais elle ne le lui pardonnerait.

D'un autre coté, si Lucius ramenait Potter chez lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres tomberait forcément sur lui. C'était sans doute cela qu'il avait demandé à ses fidèles de faire : ramener le garçon. Mais alors, que lui ferait-il ? Peut-être, songea Lucius, que la mort était un sort plus clément que ce qui pouvait l'attendre avec Lord Voldemort ?

Lucius réfléchit un long moment avant de prendre une décision. Et au final, ce fut le gémissement qui s'échappa des lèvres de Potter qui le décida. Il était faible, et véritablement pitoyable. Mais attendrissant. Lucius n'y croyait pas, mais ce simple son lui fit prendre la décision qui pouvait le couvrir de gloire autant que lui peser sur la conscience.

Se demandant vaguement si il pouvait soutenir le poids du transplanage, Lucius posa les mains sur l'abdomen de Harry et pensa très fortement au Manoir Malefoy, où Narcissa et Drago devaient l'attendre, inquiets, assis dans les confortables fauteuils du salon.

Le salon du Manoir Malefoy était richement décoré de tapisseries anciennes, de meubles luxueux et de tableaux aux cadres d'or et d'argent. Un grand tapis pourpre recouvrait une partie du plancher sombre. Un large lustre en cristal scintillant pendait du plafond, éclairant à l'unisson, avec les chandelles sur les tables, les murs d'une lumière claire et blanche.

Lucius Malefoy ne s'était pas trompé. À l'instant où il apparut dans le salon chaud et sombre du Manoir, il vit son épouse et son fils bondir des fauteuils dans lesquels ils étaient assis et accourir vers lui.

« Lucius, tu as mit un temps… Par la barbe de Merlin ! », s'écria Narcissa.

Son cris de surprise et d'effroi joignit celui, qui n'avait plus rien de masculin, de son fils. Tous deux s'immobilisèrent à quelques mètres du corps inerte de Harry, incapables de s'avancer plus encore. Narcissa paraissait véritablement choquée que son mari ait pu amener dans son salon quelque chose d'aussi épouvantable, et Drago était tout simplement dégoutté par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

« Lucius », dit Narcissa Malefoy d'une voix ferme et en colère. « Qui est-ce ? »

« Harry Potter », répondit Lucius.

Narcissa laissa échapper un nouveau cris, et Drago se pétrifia plus encore. « Comment ? », songea-t-il, sidéré. « Lui… Potter ? ». Il avait toutes les peines du monde à le croire.

« Narcissa », dit Lucius en claquant des doigts. « Chérie, tu peux aider les elfes à nettoyer Potter ? Je vais l'appeler. »

Sans un mot, Narcissa hocha la tête. Lucius claqua impatiemment des doigts et deux elfes de maison pauvrement vêtus apparurent devant lui. Il leur donna des instructions claires et précises, avant de s'avancer dans les couloirs. Derrière lui, Drago avait toujours l'aspect d'une statue de sel, mais Lucius ne s'en préoccupa pas. Contrairement à lorsqu'il était au 4, Privet Drive, il ne pouvait pas se permettre ici d'avoir l'air inquiet ou touché par ce qui était arrivé à Potter. Lorsqu'il était en présence de quelqu'un, fusse-t-il dans _son_ Manoir, il ne pouvait être que froid et inaccessible.

À peine la porte de son bureau fut-elle fermée dans son dos que des flammes verdâtres apparurent dans la cheminée. Une forme sombre, enveloppée d'une cape noire fine et majestueuse, se forma dans les flammes froides. Bientôt, le visage blanc comme le marbre, aux pupilles rouges comme le sang et avec deux fentes de serpent en guise de narine, apparut. Lord Voldemort mit un pied dans le bureau de Lucius.

« Tu m'as appelé, Lucius ? », dit-il d'une voix sifflante et affable, tout en gardant une froideur dangereuse.

« Oui, maître », répondit Lucius en s'inclinant respectueusement devant lui.

« Pourquoi ? »

Lucius déglutit. Voldemort avait toujours eut un don pour le mettre mal à l'aise. Lui comme n'importe qui d'autre, d'ailleurs. Voldemort avait quelque chose de repoussant, mais de fascinant. Il se mouvait dans la pièce comme en glissant sur le sol. Lucius avait parfois la sensation qu'il ne touchait pas le sol – sa cape volait dans son sillage comme de larges ailes noires et fines.

« J'ai trouvé ce que vous cherchiez », répondit simplement Malefoy en essayant de chasser le tremolo qui perçait dans sa voix.

« Vraiment ? », demanda Voldemort avec un amusement ironique.

« Oui, maître. Harry Potter est ici. Sous ce toit. »

Aussitôt, la présence de Lord Voldemort se fit plus imposante. Lucius Malefoy était véritablement terrifié, et il avait de plus en plus de difficultés à le cacher.

« Amène-le moi », siffla Voldemort.

Lucius dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas fermer les yeux, et continuer à le regarder.

« Excusez-moi, m-maître… mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit en… en… état, de se déplacer. »

Voldemort resta de marbre. Mais après un lourd silence, sa voix résonna dans la pièce, aussi claire que si ses lèvres avaient été à quelques centimètres des oreilles de Lucius : « Je te suis ».

Les couloirs labyrinthiques du Manoir Malefoy n'étaient éclairés que par les torches flamboyantes, mais restaient incroyablement sombres. Des tableaux des différents membres de la famille Malefoy étaient accrochés aux murs, là où ils n'étaient pas déjà recouverts d'étagères de livres, d'armures, ou que des fenêtres ne donnaient pas sur le jour qui déclinait lentement.

La salle de bain dans laquelle les elfes de maison avaient emmenés Harry n'étaient pas très loin du bureau de Lucius, qui en fut très heureux. Moins de temps se trouverait-il seul avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mieux se porterait-il. De plus, il savait que Drago était resté dans le salon, et il ne désirait pas plus que lui que Voldemort le voie.

La salle de bain était plus grande à elle seule que toutes les chambres du 4, Privet Drive réunies. Harry était plongé dans une grande baignoire, et si ni Narcissa, ni les elfes ne l'avaient encore touchés, l'eau avait déjà prit une teinte noire d'encre. Lorsque Lord Voldemort aperçut le garçon, il se tourna vers Malefoy, le regard perçant d'une colère profonde.

« Qui t'as donné l'autorisation de toucher à ce garçon ! », hurla-t-il sans ouvrir les lèvres plus d'un centimètre.

Narcissa laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur que ni Lucius, ni Voldemort, n'entendirent. Les elfes, terrifiés, reculaient vers le fond de la pièce.

« M-maître… je… je n'y suis pour rien », bégaya Lucius. « Ce doit être les Moldus… »

Aussitôt, Voldemort fit un geste brusque. Lucius crut que c'était pour le frapper, ou pour sortir sa baguette, mais au lieu de ça, Voldemort plaqua la main sur le front de Harry. Aussitôt, le garçon ouvrit des yeux injectés de sang et se mit à suffoquer. Il sortait à moitié de l'eau, comme aspiré par une force invisible. Les yeux de Voldemort se voilèrent un instant, puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Lucius », dit-il en retirant sa main, laissant ainsi Harry tomber dans l'eau, qui était juste assez peu profonde pour laisser dépasser de la surface sa bouche et son nez, l'empêchant de se noyer. « Lucius. Il semblerait que tu me sois plus utile encore que ce que je pensais ».

Il sortit de la pièce d'un pas vif, sa longue cape noire voletant dans son sillage.

« Maître, maître, que voulez-vous dire ? »

Lucius se mit à suivre en courant Voldemort à travers les couloirs du Manoir. Narcissa les suivait d'un pas plus lent, hésitant entre assister à leur discussion où à rester avec Potter. C'était peut-être un effet de l'imagination de Lucius, mais il avait l'impression que les flammes, au passage du mage noir, prenaient une teinte verdâtre.

« Ta tâche, Lucius, et celle de ta famille, sera plus complexe qu'aucune autre. Tâches de ne pas me décevoir une fois de plus. »

Voldemort rejoignit le salon, où se trouvait encore Drago, assit sur le bras d'un fauteuil. Lorsqu'il le vit, Drago se releva vivement et sembla commencer à suffoquer. Voldemort ne lui adressa pas même un regard et rejoignit la cheminée.

« Quelle tâche ? », demanda Lucius, qui devait courir pour ne pas se laisser distancer.

Voldemort se mit dans la cheminée. Ses yeux rouges luisaient, et si Lucius savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de poudre de cheminette, le voir disparaître comme ça comme bon lui semblait lui était toujours étrange lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas de transplanage.

« Lucius, Potter est plus mal en point que tu ne le crois. Il serait idiot – et tu ne me sembles pas être plus idiot qu'un autre – de le tuer alors qu'il pourrait s'avérer plus utile encore que n'importe quoi d'autre. Son esprit est brisé, à l'instar de son corps, et toi Lucius, toi et ta famille, allez le reconstruire. Je compte sur toi, Malefoy, pour que Potter se joigne à nous. Il est désormais un digne membre de la famille Malefoy. Que Dumbledore soit d'accord, ou non. »

Et sur ces mots, le Seigneur des Ténèbres disparut dans une gerbe de flammes vertes.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Quand la douleur continue

Lucius Malefoy resta bloqué dans la position d'une statue grecque, fixant sans un cillement les flammes vertes qui disparaissaient dans la cheminée sombre. Ses cheveux d'or le gênaient particulièrement, mais il n'y faisait pas attention. Les mots de Lord Voldemort résonnaient dans sa tête comme les cloches d'une église. « Son esprit est brisé, à l'instar de son corps » « Il est désormais un digne membre de la famille Malefoy » « Je compte sur toi, Malefoy, pour que Potter se joigne à nous ».

« Lucius », résonna la voix de Narcissa derrière lui. « Lucius, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

Narcissa n'avait pas entendu. Elle était trop en retrait. Lucius se tourna vers elle et ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Il était incapable de croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait demandé de… de…

« Lucius ? »

« Il a dit que Potter allait rester ici. N'est-ce pas, papa ? », se fit entendre la voix de Drago.

Le menton pointu de son père et les cheveux quasiment argentés, il était plus beau que jamais, mais l'heure n'était pas à la fierté de Lucius pour les atouts familiaux car, de toute évidence, la famille Malefoy en avait prit un sacré coup !

« Lucius ? », demanda Narcissa d'une voix soudain plaintive. « Lucius, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Lucius ! »

Elle criait presque, les larmes aux yeux. Son époux savait pertinemment ce qu'elle pensait : le fils de Lily, cette sang-de-bourbe qui était arrivée à Poudlard lors de leur sixième année à tous les deux, et de James, ce traître à son sang, ne pouvait décemment pas vivre sous leur toit. Narcissa n'était pas contre le fait d'accueillir quelqu'un mais…

« Son père était un sang pur », dit soudain Lucius en sortant de son mutisme.

« Et sa mère une sale sang-de-bourbe », grogna Drago.

Malefoy se retourna et revint dans le dédale des couloirs sombres. Son épouse et son fils le suivirent. Les elfes étaient là, au bord de la baignoire habituellement blanche. Ils avaient vidée l'eau une première fois, mais celle qu'il y avait maintenant était aussi sale que la précédente. Le corps de Potter était cependant bien plus propre. Il restait quelques croûtes et les blessures étaient clairement dessinés sur la peau blafarde, mais le sang séché et le reste de la saleté avaient disparus. Une bonne partie de ses cheveux avait quitté son crâne, mais il en gardait un volume acceptable. Sa cicatrice, néanmoins, était désormais quasiment inexistante sous les symboles qui semblaient avoir été tracés au couteau sur son front.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? », demandé Drago qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Je pense que ce sont ses Moldus de cousins, qui lui ont fais ça. Je crois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a un avis similaire. »

Il ne le croyait pas : il en était sûr.

Voldemort avait regardé dans l'esprit de Potter et y avait vu quelque chose qui l'avait enchanté. Lucius savait que si il s'était trompé, Voldemort ne se serait pas privé de le lui dire.

« Lucius, il ne peut pas rester ici », dit Narcissa en posant sur Potter un regard où se mêlaient la pitié, le dégoût et l'attendrissement – elle était sur le point de craquer.

« Non, il ne peut pas ! », approuva Drago avec un hochement de tête. « C'est Potter ! Papa, c'est à cause de lui que… »

« C'est un Malefoy, maintenant », gronda Lucius. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut qu'on essaye de rejoindre… _Harry_ , à notre cause. Il en sera ainsi ».

Drago écarquilla les yeux, et Narcissa poussa une exclamation. Le corps de Harry flottait dans l'eau, et se posa sur le carrelage de la baignoire lorsque les elfes firent de nouveau disparaître tout le liquide d'un claquement de doigt, avant d'en faire couler de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, l'eau prit une teinte marron plus que noire.

Le soir-même, Lord Voldemort revint dans le manoir Malefoy. Sans accorder un regard à Narcissa ou à Drago, il fit signe à Lucius d'aller dans son bureau. Les tapisseries verdoyantes qui représentaient des scènes de l'histoire de Salazar Serpentard étaient nimbés par l'éclat orangé des torches. Voldemort s'assit de l'autre coté du bureau, là où devrait normalement s'installer Lucius… Le mangemort ne s'en formalisa pas – il avait l'habitude de ce sentiment d'infériorité que donnait le mage noir à tous ceux qui le croisaient.

« M-maître ? », demanda Lucius, surpris qu'il revienne une seconde fois dans la même journée.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, Lucius », répondit Voldemort de sa voix sifflante et menaçante. « J'espère qu'accueillir Potter, ne pose pas trop de problèmes à ta famille ».

Il était claire, dans le timbre de sa voix, qu'il n'accepterait pas de négation.

« Non, maître. Nous sommes ravis d'aider à servir vos plans », répondit Lucius, préoccupé par l'idée qu'il puisse donner une mauvaise réponse.

« Bien. Je vais être précis, Lucius. Potter doit se sentir ici comme chez lui. Considérez-le comme votre enfant. Donnez-lui une chambre. Asseyez-le à votre table. Soignez-le. Éduquez-le. Je veux que vous vous comportiez avec lui comme s'il était le frère de Drago ».

Lucius se pétrifia. Le fait que Voldemort mentionne Drago n'était pas un hasard. Il ne mentionnait jamais de nom au hasard. C'était un avertissement. Et Lucius était prêt à parier que Drago serait le premier visé.

« Maître, pourquoi devrions-nous… »

Lucius s'interrompit devant le regard glacial du sorcier. Il reprit, modifiant ses propos pour essayer de paraître moins protestataire :

« Puis-je savoir quel est votre plan ? »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Ta curiosité te fera un jour défaut, Lucius. Mais tu m'as rendu un grand service, aujourd'hui, et tu t'apprêtes à m'en rendre un autre, encore plus grand. Tu avais raison, ce sont ses cousins qui lui ont fait ça. Je crois que tu as appris que nous avions un prisonnier ? »

Lucius mit un temps à hocher la tête. Il avait quelques difficultés à digérer la soudaine politesse, mêlée de glace, de la voix de Voldemort.

« Il s'agissait, comme tu t'en doutes, de l'oncle de Potter. Vernon Dursley, ah ah. Un nom désagréable pour une vermine désagréable. Il nous a tout de même été d'une utilité non négligeable avant sa mort. Vois-tu, avant que je n'essaye de tuer Potter alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, sa mère s'est sacrifiée. De ce sacrifice a résulté un enchantement si puissant qu'il a bien faillit me tuer. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Dumbledore a tant insisté pour que Potter aille vivre chez ses cousins. Le sang de Lily coule dans les veines de sa sœur, et tant que Potter aurait été à proximité d'elle, il aurait été protégé de moi. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit une pause et observa le visage de Lucius. Ce dernier essayait de ne pas y penser, mais il avait la désagréable impression d'entendre une ressemblance entre la voix de Voldemort et de Dumbledore. Ils avaient la même manière calme et précise de décrire des situations qui pouvaient êtres, pour certains, très compliquées.

« La mort du Moldu m'a permit de supprimer la sœur de Lily, ainsi que son fils. Potter, seul, n'avait aucune protection. Je vous ai envoyé, toi, Lucius, et six autres de tes compagnons, à la recherche de Potter avant que Dumbledore ne se rende compte de ce qui se passait. Je savais ce qui était arrivé au garçon avant de capturer le Moldu, mais malgré l'inexistence de ses pouvoirs, je dois avouer qu'il cachait bien ses pensées. À son retour de Poudlard au début du mois, il ne lui a pas fallut plus d'une vingtaine de jours pour amaigrir Potter. Je peux être un monstre, Lucius, quand je le décide. Je peux provoquer des souffrances pires que la mort. Mais je dois admettre que jamais je n'ai pensé qu'un… Moldu, puisse être capable d'une telle cruauté, ou du moins la mettre en œuvre sans la magie. »

Jamais Lucius n'avait vu dans les yeux du sorcier cette lueur de respect. Il était impressionné par ce qu'avait fait le Moldu. Lucius essaya de s'imaginer ce qu'il avait pu faire pour provoquer cela chez son maître, mais rien qu'il ne puisse imaginer était satisfaisant. Potter avait vécu des choses terribles, le mangemort n'en avait aucun doute.

« Ce qui en a résulté, Lucius, et c'est à ça que je veux venir, c'est une grande faiblesse chez Potter. Je doute fortement qu'il puisse retrouver l'usage de la parole avant quelques jours. C'est là qu'est votre rôle. Il vous sera, je pense, très facile de le retourner contre ses amis. Il sera fatigué, déboussolé, il aura l'impression d'être trahit par Dumbledore. Il ignore jusqu'à l'existence même de l'Ordre, et je pense que ses membres viennent à l'instant de se rendre compte de sa disparition. »

Lucius déglutit. Les yeux de Voldemort étaient plus rouges que jamais. Comme Voldemort ne parlait plus, le sorcier se décida à intervenir :

« Donc, vous voulez que Potter devienne… Malefoy ? »

« C'est exact. »

« Je vous assure, maître, que nous prendrons les dispositions nécessaires pour ne pas vous décevoir. »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres inexistantes de Voldemort.

« J'y compte bien. »

* * *

Harry se réveilla trois jours plus tard. Il avait les pensées floues, des difficultés à réfléchir correctement et un marteau qui tambourinait à l'intérieur de son crâne. Il essaya malgré les protestations de son esprit d'ouvrir les yeux, mais le regretta aussitôt. Une douleur sourde vrilla sa tête. Il ouvrit grand la bouche, s'apprêtant à hurler, mais aucun bruit n'en sortit, si ce n'est un son semblable à une toux sèche.

La douleur était déroutante car, soudain, tout son corps prit feu.

Du moins, c'est l'impression qu'il eut : ses articulations crissaient, ses muscles hurlaient, ses poumons sifflaient, sa tête suppliait… jamais aucune souffrance n'avait égalée la sienne. Et il était incapable de crier. Il ouvrit la bouche, encore et encore, mais il n'y avait toujours rien.

Et le feu, qui brisait tout son être, poursuivait la mise en pratique de son terrible courroux, acharné comme si toute la magie du monde s'était retournée contre lui.

Sa douleur aurait pu durer des minutes comme des jours. Harry avait depuis longtemps perdu toute notion du temps, et les rares moments où il parvenait à penser de manière cohérente par dessus la douleur, il se disait qu'il ne saurait plus rien faire si son tourment prenait fin. Saurait-il encore marcher sans avoir l'impression que ses jambes fléchiraient à tout instant ? Saurait-il encore lire un livre, ou même les aiguilles d'une horloge ? Saurait-il un jour parler de nouveau ?

La douleur diminua d'intensité de manière progressive. Pendant un temps qui parut à Harry être une éternité, elle monta crescendo. Cependant, il semblait que ses vœux s'exauçaient, car il finit par se rendre compte, au bout d'un interminable moment, qu'il ne ressentait plus rien aux pieds. Petit à petit, la douleur disparue dans son corps. D'abord le bout des doigts, puis les orteils. Les bras, puis les jambes. Inexorablement, Harry en arriva à ressentir un immense vide comme plus aucune douleur ne rendait actifs ses membres.

Pouvait-il ouvrir les yeux ? Au départ, non. En réalité, il parvint à bouger le bout de ses doigts avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Enfin, laborieusement, il arriva à les ouvrir, juste suffisamment pour voir de manière floue la pièce où il se trouvait. Il était, sentait-il, dans un lit particulièrement moelleux. La douleur l'avait maintenant totalement quitté, et il savait que, théoriquement, il pouvait bouger. Il n'arrivait cependant pas encore à le faire, et ne pouvait ainsi pas connaître la nature exacte des draps qui le recouvraient – il devina de manière aisée, néanmoins, qu'il était nu. Les murs, vit-il, étaient tous rouges, mais il ne parvint pas à déterminer quoi-que ce soit d'autre, si ce n'est que les rideaux étaient tirés sur les fenêtres – s'il y avait des fenêtres – où qu'alors il faisait nuit.

Mais soudain, Harry entendit un bruit. Instinctivement, et comme il ignorait où il se trouvait – il ne pouvait décemment plus être dans le placard où son oncle l'avait enfermé le sept juillet – il fit semblent de continuer à dormir. C'était, pensait-il, la meilleure solution qui s'offrait à lui.

* * *

« Papa, ça fait quatre jours qu'il dort, tu devrais te reposer toi aussi, je ne pense pas qu'il se réveillera de sitôt », dit Drago Malefoy en regardant son père.

Lucius était particulièrement mal en point, il le voyait bien. Ses cheveux blonds argentés, beaucoup plus longs que les siens mais tout aussi beaux, étaient maintenant gras et pleins de nœuds. De grosses cernes mauves étaient apparues sous ses yeux et son visage exprimait une fatigue que Drago n'avait encore vu que sur le visage de M. Binns, son professeur d'Histoire de la Magie au Collège Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie. Enfin, il portait toujours sa robe de mangemort, sale et couverte de la poussière qui s'y était posée depuis qu'il était assit dans ce fauteuil.

« Tu t'inquiètes donc tant que ça pour Potter ? », dit Drago avec amertume.

Narcissa, qui faisait semblant de lire un livre, et qui était en réalité profondément plongée dans ses pensées, releva la tête en entendant cette phrase. Lucius grogna.

« Ne dis pas de bêtise… et je t'ai déjà dis de l'appeler « Harry ». De toute manière ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix », dit-il d'une voix lasse.

« Mais c'est Potter, tout de même ! », protesta Drago.

« Si cela te dérange tellement, je te défi d'aller le dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres toi-même », lui dit son père d'une voix sarcastique.

Narcissa poussa un petit cri plaintif, et Drago blêmit.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais », dit son père.

Il se releva.

« Où vas-tu ? », lui demanda son épouse.

« J'écoute Drago. Je vais me coucher. »

Le soleil allait commencer à se lever d'un moment à l'autre. Drago, comme ses parents, n'avait dormi que très peu de temps ces dernières nuits. L'idée que Harry Potter, la personne qu'il exécrait par dessus tous depuis plus de quatre ans, avait désormais sa propre chambre, reliée à la sienne par une porte, lui était si désagréable qu'elle lui ôtait tout désir de dormir.

Drago passa la main dans ses cheveux impeccables. Il avait vraiment envie de voir Harry. Jusqu'à présent, il avait fait comme s'il s'en fichait, mais à la vérité, l'idée que des Moldus aient pu lui faire ce qu'aucun mage noir n'avait jamais réussi l'intriguait. Lucius lui avait expliqué que, selon Voldemort, Harry avait tellement souffert qu'il risquait de ne plus jamais être le même. Son explication lui avait vraiment fait penser aux Londubat, les parents de Neville, un Gryffondor empoté, et qui avaient été rendus fous par Bellatrix Lestrange et ses compagnons mangemorts, à l'aide du sortilège « _Doloris_ ».

Toujours est-il que, plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que sa mère l'observait du coin de l'oeil. Il ne s'en rendit compte qu'au moment où elle lui parla :

« Drago, tu devrais aller te reposer, toi aussi », dit-elle d'une voix douce qui jurait avec le coté hautain de son visage.

Drago réfléchit une seconde. Une seconde seulement, car il se rendit soudain compte que cela lui donnait une opportunité parfaite pour vérifier ce qu'il désirait.

« D'accord, maman », dit-il avant de se relever.

Il lui fit un léger signe de la main avant de sortir du salon et de s'enfoncer dans les couloirs sombres. Les torches éteintes, n'importe qui d'autre se serait perdu. Mais Drago connaissait bien le Manoir, et y avait vécu depuis sa naissance. Il se repéra de manière aisée à travers les dédales anarchiques de la maison.

Il entra tout d'abord dans sa chambre mais n'alla pas se coucher. Dans le coin de la pièce, il y avait une petite porte que Drago avait essayé des années auparavant de cacher derrière une tapisserie représentant un triton, dont la longue queue bleue s'enroulait autour de son ventre, au torse musclé. Drago dégagea la tapisserie et ouvrit la porte qui émit un faible grincement.

Il avait vu une seule fois, quatre jours plus tôt, les changements que les elfes de maison avaient opérés pour rendre la chambre aux goûts de Harry. Il y avait, contre le mur qui séparait sa chambre de celle de Drago, non loin de la dite porte, un immense lit à baldaquin en bois de sorbier, et aux draps d'un rouge criard. Le rouge était, naturellement, la dominante naturelle de la chambre. Les tapisseries étaient, avait-on dit à Drago, les copies parfaites de celles qu'il y avait dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Le sol était en parquet délicatement ciré, et un lustre en cristal semblable à celui du salon pendait du plafond. Les bibliothèques qui recouvraient certains pans des murs étaient richement nourris de pages délicates et vieilles de plusieurs siècles, et dans un armoire ouverte pendaient une multitude de vêtements neufs : tee-shirts avec manches (courtes et longues) ou bien sans pantalons (en toile, en jean, en cuir…) gilets pulls sur lesquels étaient dessinée une grosse tête de lion boxers, caleçons, slips… chaussettes… Tout les vêtements dont Harry pouvait avoir besoin, ou même vouloir, y étaient pendus à des cintres en argent.

Mais ce qui intéressait Drago, c'était le garçon. Allongé dans son lit, les draps remontés jusqu'à ses épaules nues laissées à l'air libre, il semblait plongé dans un sommeil profond. Les cicatrices n'étaient vraiment pas belles à voir, Drago devait en convenir, et il trouva, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi et qu'il rejeta aussitôt cette pensée, que le paisible de son expression avait quelque chose de séduisant.

Mais ce qui surprit Drago n'était pas la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, quasiment inexistante sur le front charcuté du garçon, ni même son souffle irrégulier, ou la courbe de ses jambes qui se dessinaient clairement sous le drap. Ce qui surprit Drago, c'était lui-même :

Car il porta la main au visage de Harry, et sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il caressa l'espace d'une seconde sa joue du dos de la main, avant de la retirer vivement en pensant à ce que ce geste pouvait signifier, et représenter.

Mais c'était fait, et bien entendu, il n'y pouvait rien.

Pire encore : Harry venaient d'ouvrir les yeux.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Que suit le réveil ?

Harry regarda sans comprendre le visage qu'il avait sous les yeux. Faible, et dans un état totalement second, il ne sentait quasiment plus rien. Mais il avait vu Malefoy – Drago Malefoy – écarter sa main de son visage. Que voulait-il faire ? Le frapper dans son sommeil ? Harry ne doutait pas que ce soit son genre de profiter de la faiblesse de quelqu'un, qui ne pouvait pas se défendre, pour porter la main sur lui. Il ouvrit en grand les yeux quand la réalité lui frappa l'esprit avec violence : Drago Malefoy.

Qu'est-ce que Drago Malefoy faisait ici ?

Reculant et trébuchant, Drago faillit tomber. En courant, il rejoignit la porte et sortit avant que Harry ne trouve la force de dire quoique ce soit. Il ne referma pas la porte derrière lui, et Harry l'entendit crier. Pour autant, il ne comprit pas ce qu'il disait.

Perdu, Harry essaya de se tourner et de se mettre sur le dos. Au prix d'un effort immense, il y parvint, mais le temps que cela lui prit suffit aux personnes qu'avait appelé Malefoy pour arriver. Trois silhouettes apparurent, et soudain Harry sentit son cœur tambouriner comme un dément dans sa poitrine, comme la peur lui tordait les entrailles.

Il n'y avait juste Drago. C'était toute la famille Malefoy au grand complet : Lucius et Narcissa.

Alors qu'il se rendait compte peu à peu de ce que tout cela signifiait, une ribambelle d'elfes de maison vêtus de manière miteuse apparurent tout autour du lit. Lucius dit quelque chose à l'oreille de Narcissa, et elle quitta la pièce avec Drago. Aussitôt, les elfes de maison retirent les couvertures. Dans d'autres circonstances, Harry aurait éclaté de rire : il se trouvait chez les Malefoy, qui comptaient parmi les plus fidèles alliés de Voldemort, qui voulait sa mort plus que tout… et tout ce qui les préoccupait c'était la pudeur qu'il pouvait ressentir ? De toute manière, c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Harry avait même l'impression d'avoir oublié ce que signifiait le mot « pudeur » après tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

Tandis que les elfes inspectaient le corps de Harry sous tous les angles, Lucius l'observait. Il semblait profondément plongé dans ses pensés, et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en faire de même. D'un coté, il trouvait étrange qu'il ne se jette pas sur lui ou qu'il n'appelle pas aussitôt Voldemort. Mais d'un autre… son esprit était tellement embrumé qu'il n'arrivait plus à songer à rien du tout. Par moment, il avait de véritables trous qui obstruaient ses réflexions, comme si, soudain, il en oubliait jusqu'à son prénom. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été oublietté, mais il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas. Il savait ce que Vernon, son oncle, lui avait fait. Ce n'était, évidemment, pas sans séquelle.

Déglutissant, il décida de se laisser aller. Il était fatigué de se battre. Il en avait assez. De plus, cette situation n'avait pas trois milles façons de se terminer. Soit Voldemort allait le tuer, soit il serait emprisonné quelque part. Quelqu'un pouvait venir le sauver. Dumbledore, peut-être ? Mais, de toute manière, une chose était certaine : peu importe la façon dont il s'y prendrait, Harry ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. S'il se trouvait bel et bien dans l'endroit qu'il pensait, alors il n'avait plus aucun espoir de s'en échapper seul.

Et puis, par ailleurs, il n'avait plus envie de s'enfuir. S'enfuir signifiait se battre encore. Après Cédric Diggory, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi mal. Cependant, ce n'était rien par rapport à ce moment. Il avait l'impression qu'un fil, unique, le retenait à la vie.

Pas une corde. Un fil. Un fil fin, tendu, et sur le point de casser.

* * *

Une journée passa après que Potter se fut réveillé. Chaque heure, Lucius était un peu plus inquiet. Harry n'avait aucune réaction. Il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Il gardait les yeux obstinément ouverts, mais ils étaient vide. Par moment, Lucius avait l'impression d'avoir un cadavre sous les yeux, et de manière subtile, il s'efforçait dans ces moments de s'assurer qu'il respirait bien.

Lucius était assit sur une chaise, dans la chambre de Harry. Narcissa était à son chevet. Il s'était redressé, adossé aux coussins pourpres de brodés de soie. La couverture recouvrait la partie nue et inférieur de son corps. À chaque fois que Narcissa posait les yeux sur son torse recouvert de longues cicatrices rouges, elle tressaillait. C'était l'une des choses les plus horribles que Lucius avait vu : un corps aussi détruit, mais encore animé par la vie.

Il observait en silence son épouse qui nourrissait Harry. Le garçon paraissait être devenu un véritable légume, et Narcissa devait lui donner de la bouillie ou de la soupe à la cuillère. Il était incapable de faire quoique-ce-soit…

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et Drago apparut dans l'encadrement.

« Papa… _quelqu'un_ veut te parler. »

Il semblait très préoccupé, et Lucius comprit aussitôt pourquoi. Se levant, il quitta la salle et laissa Narcissa et leur fils avec Harry. Après avoir traversé pour la X-ième fois les couloirs du Manoir, il se retrouva dans le salon. Un homme que Lucius connaissait bien, et pour cause, l'attendait en regardant avec un dégoût mêlé de curiosité les tableaux aux murs.

« Weasley, quelle surprise ! », lança Lucius de sa voix la plus narquoise.

Rien de mieux que Arthur Weasley pour lui remettre les idées en place.

« Bonjour, Malefoy », marmonna Weasley d'une voix froide.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? »

« Je crois que vous le savez très bien. Le Ministère m'envoie vous interroger sur Harry Potter. »

Lucius fit mine d'être surpris. Il avait suffisamment l'habitude de feindre la surprise pour qu'il se sache convaincant.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler. Qu'est-ce qu'a Potter, ses Moldus de cousins en on assez de lui ? »

« Ils ont disparus », dit Weasley d'une voix glaciale. « Harry, comme sa famille. Ils ont tous disparus. »

Lucius s'approcha de la cheminée, dans laquelle brûlait un chaud feu dans l'âtre.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me regarde. »

« Je crois, au contraire, que ça vous regarde en tout, Malefoy. »

Lucius observa les flammes qui lançaient des reflets rougeâtres sur son visage blafard. Et si Weasley avait vu ses cernes ? Sa fatigue ?

« Weasley, si Potter était ici, je crois que vous le sauriez tous. »

« Parce-que vous vous seriez empressé de contacter vous-savez-qui ? »

« Parce-que jamais un Potter n'entrera dans cette maison. »

Lucius se tourna vers Weasley, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

« Seuls les sorciers dignes du nom Malefoy sont autorisés à pénétrer dans ma maison. Vous avez le sang pur, Weasley, mais vous avez montré à de nombreuses reprises votre désir de le déshonorer. Je dois vous demander de quitter dès maintenant cette maison. De toute évidence, Potter n'est pas ici, je vous prie de me croire. Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez l'habitude d'entendre des choses correctes en fréquentant des hommes comme Dumbledore, mais vous pouvez au moins essayer de comprendre. »

Weasley fit une grimace, mais ne dit rien. Regardant Lucius d'un air soupçonneux, il suivit un elfe de maison qui était venu le chercher, et partit vers la grande porte d'entré qui donnait sur les jardins. Peu de temps après qu'il eut disparut, Narcissa arriva, comme se matérialisant aux cotés de son époux, et posa une main aux doigts serties de bagues sur son épaule. Son visage était calme et confiant.

« Tout va bien se passer, Lucius. Nous savions que ça arriverait un jour ou l'autre. »

Lucius prit la main de Narcissa et la pressa dans la sienne.

« Je sais. Mais mieux vaut augmenter les protections de Pot… Harry. Si Dumbledore ne se doute pas déjà qu'il est ici, cela ne tardera pas. Il m'en coûte de l'avouer mais il est très intelligent. »

Narcissa eut un sourire triste, et Lucius savait qu'ils venaient de penser à la même chose : ç'aurait été folie, s'ils n'avaient pas Lord Voldemort comme guide, de se confronter à Dumbledore. Grindelwald en avait fait les frais.

* * *

Juste après que sa mère eut quitté la salle, Drago se leva de sa chaise et se rapprocha de Harry. Il avait les yeux fermés, mais pour l'avoir vu avaler quelques secondes plus tôt de la bouillie épaisse – qui, malgré son nom, paraissait délicieuse, soit dit-en-passant – il savait qu'il ne dormait pas. Cette fois-ci, Drago se garda bien de poser les mains sur quelque parti de son corps. De toute manière, il n'en avait pas envie. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué, l'autre fois ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Potter ? », demanda-t-il à voix basse. « À quoi tu joues ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Drago poussa un soupir et se releva. Alors qu'il retournait dans sa chambre par la porte, derrière la tapisserie, il ne cessait de se répéter que quelque chose clochait. Il détestait Harry. D'ailleurs, il était _la_ personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Pourtant, quelque chose clochait quand il le voyait. Il le haïssait tout autant, ce n'était pas là le problème. Mais il avait la sensation que Harry n'était plus Harry. C'était bien son corps, malgré toutes ses blessures, mais il était convaincu au fond de lui-même que s'il lisait dans son esprit, il y verrait quelqu'un qui n'était plus son ennemi.

Drago se mit alors en quête de quelque chose qui puisse lui changer les idées. Mais il ne trouva rien de mieux que le vieux Nimbus 2001 que Lucius lui avait acheté lors de sa deuxième année à Poudlard. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il attrapa le balais et décida de faire un tour avec. Peut-être que voler allait lui retirer ce satané Potter de la tête.

* * *

Cela ne marcha pas. Pourquoi ? Parce-que dès le lendemain, alors que Lucius lisait l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier qui parlait de la disparition de Harry, Lizzie, l'une des elfes de maison spécialement affectés à servir Harry, arriva en courant :

« Monsieur, monsieur ! Maître, monsieur Harry se lève ! »

Délaissant aussitôt le journal, les trois Malefoy se précipitèrent dans le chambre de Harry.

Les elfes avaient vêtus le garçon d'un tee-shirt à manches longues rouge et jaune et d'un short en jean. Il se tenait là, précairement debout, appuyé contre une commode. Il n'eut aucune réaction en voyant les Malefoy arriver, et il semblait comme pétrifié. Après un instant de surprise, Narcissa décida de l'aider. Lucius n'était pas encore à l'aise avec le fait de prendre soin de Harry, et jamais Drago n'accepterait de l'aider. C'était Narcissa qui était la mieux placée, car même si elle détestait elle aussi Harry, elle ne supportait pas de voir un adolescent aussi mal en point sans agir.

« On devrait peut-être… », commença Lucius, mais il fut incapable de continuer.

Narcissa passa le bras de Harry autour de ses épaules. Elle était plus grande que lui, mais pas assez pour que cela devienne problématique. Elle avait déjà remarqué qu'il avait particulièrement maigri – il n'avait plus que la peau sur les os – mais elle se rendit compte pour la première fois qu'il était aussi léger qu'un elfe. Même elle aurait facilement pu le porter dans ses bras. Ainsi elle ne fut pas plus gênée que ça par le fait qu'il s'appuie sur elle.

« L'emmener dans la salle à manger ? », poursuivit-elle.

Lucius hocha la tête et, suivis des autres elfes de maison, ils allèrent tous dans la dite salle à manger. Il arrivait parfois que les pieds de Harry traînent au sol comme il n'arrivait plus à suivre le rythme, et Narcissa devait marcher particulièrement lentement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle, Narcissa assit Harry juste à coté d'elle. Drago s'installa de l'autre coté de la table richement garnie de nourritures de toute sorte, et Lucius prit au bout, à l'extrémité, sans quitter son épouse et Harry des yeux.

Ils reprirent tous leur petit-déjeuner, mais l'atmosphère avait beaucoup changée. Lucius demanda à un elfe de jeter le journal, pour éloigner l'article de Harry. Narcissa beurra un toast et essaya de le donner au garçon sous le regard pensif de Drago.

Pensif, ou jaloux, c'était à voir.

Narcissa aperçut son regard, et elle fut tentée de laisser tomber Harry et de le rassurer. Mais ses yeux croisèrent aussi ceux de Lucius, et elle revint à elle-même. C'était Voldemort qui leur avait demandé tout ça. Ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Bon gré mal gré, elle aida Harry à manger son toast.


	4. Chapitre 4 : L'Arbre des Roses

Durant la semaine qui passa, le Manoir Malefoy vit ses habitudes totalement chamboulées, et Drago comprit très vite que ce serait irréversible. Une semaine fut le temps nécessaire à Narcissa pour pleinement s'habituer à la présence de Harry, même si elle se sentait mal de délaisser pour lui son fils. Pour Lucius, il fallait un peu plus de temps, quant à Drago, il n'était visiblement pas prêt à accepter celui qui lui volait sa vie.

Harry n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Les Malefoy avaient l'impression qu'il avait oublié comment parler, et ils avaient bien raison. Chaque fois que Harry essayait de dire quelque chose, il ouvrait la bouche mais aucun son ne sortait. Pour certaines choses, il avait l'impression d'être un nouveau né. Il mit quelques jours à apprendre à mâcher – la raison pour laquelle Narcissa lui donnait cette bouillie délicieuse. Il avait eut la sensation de réapprendre à marcher, et il ne parvint à se déplacer sans l'aide de Narcissa qu'au bout de cette semaine.

Mais il n'y avait pas que du bon. Tandis que le corps de Harry se remettait calmement, il oubliait lentement tout ce qu'il était. Lentement, il s'habitua à vivre dans le Manoir Malefoy. Lentement, il arrêta de se demander pourquoi Dumbledore ne lui était pas venu en aide chez les Dursley. Pourquoi personne ne venait. Si ses amis le recherchaient. Lentement, il oublia ses amis. Le visage d'Hermione Granger et de Ron Weasley s'effacèrent de son esprit pour ne devenir qu'images floues et méconnaissables. Il n'oublia pas tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec eux, toutes leurs après-midi ensemble, leurs rires, leurs joies… mais peu à peu, ces moments, ces rires, ces joies, perdirent de leur importance. Comme lorsque l'on repense à notre meilleur-ami de la maternel qui a déménagé à quatre ans et que nous n'avons pas revu depuis vingt longues années, ni même entendu parler. Inéluctablement, ses amis furent remplacés par les Malefoy, et une semaine suffit pour qu'ils deviennent pour lui les personnes les plus importantes de sa vie.

Parce-que, après tout, c'est eux qui s'occupaient de lui. Harry ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se passait, mais il comprenait que les Malefoy lui avaient donné une chambre. Ils l'avaient soigné. Ils le nourrissaient. Ils s'occupaient de lui. Qu'est-ce-que Hermione et Ron faisaient pour lui ? Harry n'en savait rien et, après qu'une semaine ait passé, il n'en avait plus rien à faire.

Pour autant, il ne faisait pas particulièrement confiance aux Malefoy. C'était moins parce-qu'il avait le souvenir de les avoir autrefois détestés que parce qu'il était perdu. Les épreuves que Vernon Dursley lui avait fait subir l'avait totalement détruit, et il lui semblait qu'une semaine ne suffirait pas pour qu'il donne sa confiance à quelqu'un, qu'il soit ou non un Malefoy.

Mais tout cela n'avait, de toute manière, aucune importance pour le moment. L'important, là, était de survivre. De se rétablir. Et d'apprendre à parler !

Une nouvelle semaine passa. Le mois d'août était bien entamé, maintenant. Harry marchait. Il ne parlait pas, mais il marchait. Drago trouvait cependant qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne jamais retrouver l'usage de ses jambes, car de toute façon il ne sortait jamais de sa chambre. Quelques jours plus tôt, il y était retourné et semblait avoir décidé de ne plus revenir vers les autres. Seuls les elfes entraient dans sa chambre, car les trois Malefoy s'y refusaient, ne savant guère si c'était la volonté de Harry ou non.

À vrai dire, ils marchaient sur des charbons ardents, avec lui, même avant qu'il ne « s'enferme » – la porte restait ouverte – dans sa chambre. Harry ne supportait pas qu'on le touche. Il tressaillait, tremblait de tout son être, quand il sentait qu'on effleurait sa peau. Il avait toujours le regard vide, l'expression perdue… Un soir, Narcissa avait pleuré. C'était bien la seule à avoir envie de pleurer Potter, même si tout le monde était touché par son état. Elle refusait de croire que quelqu'un ait pu être assez horrible avec le garçon pour lui causer des blessures physiques qui ne disparaîtront jamais, et pour parvenir à détacher son âme de son esprit.

Car c'était cela le problème : Harry Potter semblait ne plus avoir d'âme.

Mais un jour, tout changea. En bien ou en mal, c'est difficile à dire, mais il se passa un événement qui fit avancer les choses. C'est le jour où Narcissa décida d'aller voir Harry. Comme elle le savait, la porte de la chambre était toujours ouverte. Harry n'était pas dans son lit. Au début, elle sentit la panique la submerger et elle se précipita sur les draps. Un instant, elle se dit qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de s'enfuir. Puis, elle entendit un sanglot étouffé. Son regard pivota vers le bureau, et c'est là qu'elle le vit.

Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, juste sous la plaque extérieur, à l'endroit où l'on met les jambes habituellement. L'endroit était beaucoup trop petit pour lui et il devait ramener ses genoux contre son torse, tordre le cou et passer les mains derrière la nuque pour y tenir. Ses pleurs résonnaient silencieusement dans la pièce, comme la mélodie d'une musique particulièrement triste. Il était torse-nu et portait comme seul vêtement le même short en jean que lorsqu'il s'était levé pour la première fois.

Surprise, Narcissa s'approcha de lui. Lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon, Harry se crispa et tout son corps se figea, tel une statue.

« Harry », dit Narcissa d'une voix calme et réconfortante. « Harry, c'est moi. Je te promets de ne pas te faire de mal ».

Harry n'eut au début aucune réaction. Mais au bout d'un moment, son corps sembla se détendre et il se remit à pleurer. Narcissa caressa doucement son épaule, à l'un des seuls endroits où la peau n'était pas blessée.

« Harry, tu peux sortir d'ici ? Je te promets que tout va bien se passer ».

Elle ignorait si Harry comprenait, ou s'il la croyait. Mais après quelques mots supplémentaires, le garçon se laissa tirer par elle, et il s'extirpa de sous le bureau. S'asseyant à même le sol, Narcissa le serra contre elle avec juste ce qu'il fallait de force pour ne pas lui faire mal. Et Harry sanglota un long moment sur son épaule, les larmes humidifiant sa robe royale.

« Harry, tout va bien se passer. Il ne t'arrivera plus rien de mal ».

Et en prononçant ces mots, Narcissa se rendit compte qu'elle les pensait vraiment. Après s'être occupé de lui pendant deux semaines entière, il s'était formé un sorte de lien, entre eux deux. Peu importe que Lucius ou Drago ne se soient pas encore adaptés à sa présence. Peu importe si Lord Voldemort décidait du jour au lendemain de prendre la vie à Harry. Il allait rester avec elle, elle en fit le serment. C'était terminé, ce lien qui venait de se créer entre eux était incassable, comme celui qui l'unissait à Drago. Cela n'allait peut-être pas lui plaire, mais dorénavant Harry était son fils, autant que lui.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Narcissa était toute courbaturée d'être restée dans cette position inconfortable. Mais Harry finit par se détacher, et fatigué, il l'observa un instant.

« Harry », dit-elle de sa voix la plus douce. « Je te pris de croire que tu es le bienvenu ici. Peu importe ce qui a pu se passer autrefois, c'est terminé. J'ignore ce que tes cousins t'ont fait vivre, mais je te promets que c'est terminé ».

Elle vit Harry déglutir avec difficulté. Puis un mince sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, et une vague de chaleur traversa Narcissa. Comme quoi, dire la vérité, même de manière aussi cul-cul, avait ses avantages !

Ce jour-là, Harry mangea de nouveau à table avec la famille Malefoy. Il avait enfilé un tee-shirt blanc à manches longues et capuche, et avait prit une douche, la troisième de la journée lui semblait-il. Harry garderait de nombreuses séquelles, c'est un guérisseur mangemort qui l'avait dit, après avoir été envoyé par Voldemort pour ausculter Harry. Le mangemort ne s'était pas attardé plus longtemps – de toute évidence, guérir le Survivant ne lui plaisait guère. Le fait est que Harry avait un besoin excessif de se doucher – c'était là l'une de ces séquelles, mentale cette fois-ci. Il avait constamment l'impression d'être sale. Ça passait une fois sous l'eau, mais dès l'instant où il sortait, il avait la sensation d'être un déchet humain.

Il y avait de tout à manger ce jour-la, notamment des desserts – crèmes glacées à tous les parfums possibles, tartes aux pommes, éclairs au chocolat, babas, fraises, gâteaux de riz… – et Harry ne s'en priva pas. Pour la première fois qu'il retrouvait pleinement l'appétit, il ne paraissait plus pouvoir s'empêcher de manger, ce qui fit grandement plaisir à Narcissa. Ce n'est pas son appétit que remarqua Lucius en premier, cependant, mais sa posture : elle était parfaite. Le dos droit. Aucun coude sur la table. Un maniement parfait de tous les couteaux, fourchettes et cuillères. La serviette sur les genoux. Et il y avait une certaine majestuosité dans sa façon de manger. À le voir, mit-à part le fait qu'il ne parlait pas, rien ne pouvait montrer qu'il venait de vivre un enfer quasi similaire à celui des Londubat.

Drago quant à lui gardait son air pensif. Il était jaloux de l'attention que portait sa mère à Harry, bien sûr, mais il y avait quelque chose qui s'était habitué au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Il s'était presque habitué à la présence de Harry. Parfois qu'il le regardait, il en oubliait même toute l'animosité qu'il ressentait à son égard depuis quatre ans. Il fallait dire que, si on enlevait les cicatrices qui y étaient, son visage était plutôt attrayant. Et son corps, dans ces vêtements…

Intérieurement, Drago se mit une claque. Depuis quand pensait-il de cette façon à Potter ?

Bientôt, en l'espace de quelques jours supplémentaires, un calme imprégné de joie – un tout petit peu de joie – prit place dans le manoir. Harry commença à se débrouiller seul. Il se mit enfin à parler. C'était des mots d'une syllabe, au départ :

Oui Non.

Puis de deux :

Pourquoi Comment Merci.

Puis des mots plus compliqués. Des phrases courtes. Et enfin longue.

Bientôt, Harry put parler avec un semblant de normalité. Il fallait cependant éviter de mentionner les épreuves qu'il avait vécu, ou il s'enfermait alors dans un mutisme de plusieurs heures. Il donnait le sentiment d'avoir totalement oublié ce passage – mais ce n'était qu'une façade, car tous ceux qui passaient devant sa chambre l'entendait sangloter dans son lit. Toutes les nuits, c'était devenu le quotidien de Drago, dont la chambre était voisine à la sienne. Personne, pensait-il parfois, ne devrait s'endormir en entendant quelqu'un pleurer. C'était loin des petites mélodies que l'on donne à écouter aux bébés, ni de la pluie qui s'abat sur les vitres. C'était des pleures. Et à les entendre, Drago avait l'impression que Harry ne fermait pas l'oeil de la nuit.

Les cicatrices sur le front de Harry disparurent bientôt à force de magie, et ne resta d'eux qu'une légère trace. Ils disparaîtraient parfaitement dans un jour ou deux, affirmaient les elfes de maison, car elles n'étaient pas aussi profondes qu'ils l'avaient pensés. Exceptées celles qui avaient été rajoutées sur celle qui était en forme d'éclair. Désormais, l'éclair ressemblait plus à un œil à la pupille de chat. Ses cheveux repoussèrent grâce à une vieille recette de la famille Black qu'avait héritée Narcissa, et Harry reprit peu à peu des forces. Souvent, il faisait des ballades dans les vastes jardins du Manoir. Lucius et Narcissa savaient qu'il n'avait aucun risque de s'échapper – personne ne pouvait entrer ni sortir sans qu'ils ne le sachent – et que de toute manière, il n'en avait pas envie. Harry faisait confiance aux Malefoy. C'était certain, l'un des plus puissants Legilimens à la solde de Voldemort était venu s'en assurer en « toute discrétion » (c'est à dire en scrutant son esprit pendant que Harry mangeait). Il y avait vu que le garçon était perdu, totalement anéanti malgré son apparence rétablie. À vrai dire, Dorian Dashwood, le mangemort, n'a pas voulu dire grand-chose de plus. Lucius et Narcissa avaient clairement compris que ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de Harry l'avait grandement chamboulé. Toujours est-il que Harry avait donné sa confiance aux Malefoy, c'est ce que Dashwood avait vu. Harry avait sombré dans les ténèbres absolus, et il avait arrêté de croire depuis longtemps que ses amis allaient venir. Et là, tout d'un coup, Lucius Malefoy apparaissait. Sa famille s'occupait de lui et, pour la première fois de sa vie, une femme se comportait comme une _mère_ avec lui. Dashwood, avant de partir par le réseau de cheminée, s'était tourné vers Lucius et lui avait dit : « Eh bien, mon ami, pour duper de cette manière Harry Potter… pas étonnant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres te fasse confiance pour cette tâche. »

La vérité, et c'est à ce moment que Lucius s'en rendit compte, c'est qu'il n'avait dupé personne. Lucius et toute sa famille s'étaient réellement attachés à Harry, et loin d'eux l'idée de vouloir lui faire du mal, désormais.

Harry marchait le long des pins et des cyprès, dans la partie sud du Manoir des Malefoy. Il s'était beaucoup éloigné, et la grande maison avait désormais, lorsqu'il se retournait, l'allure de l'un des jouets de Dudley lorsqu'il était gamin. Pour le moment, Harry se concentrait sur la multitude de parfums qui assaillaient ses narines à chaque fois qu'il inspirait. Tout autour de lui s'étendaient des buissons de fleurs qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Certaines étaient entièrement roses, des feuilles jusqu'aux pétales en passant par la tige. D'autres étaient de la même manière mais de couleur bleue, ou jaune, orange même. Mais il y avait une infinité de possibilités semblait-il, car Harry avait vu des fleurs à la tige rouge, rose et parfois – parfois seulement – verte, avec des pétales violets tachetés de blanc. Ou d'autres pétales bleus tachetés de rouge. Il s'approcha d'un grand arbre qui s'élançait vers le ciel comme une multitude de racines qui s'enroulent sur elles-mêmes. Mais sur les branches de cet arbre il n'y avait pas de feuilles vertes. Il y avait des roses rouges comme le sang.

S'avançant vers l'arbre, il escalada quelques racines, attrapa une rose et la cueillie, se coupant le doigt au passage. Puis il descendit et la porta à ses narines. La fleur avait un parfum étrange. Il lui semblait qu'il l'avait déjà sentit plusieurs fois, mais il ne s'en souvenait pas. Et pourtant, jamais n'avait-il sentit quelque chose de meilleur.

« Tu es là ! », cria quelqu'un derrière lui.

Harry se retourna et vit Drago arriver vers lui d'une démarche rapide mais droite et élégante. Il portait un costume noir qui lui seyait à merveille, et ses cheveux, d'un blond presque blanc, étaient soigneusement gominés. Il le rejoignit en peu de temps.

« Maman m'a demandé de venir te chercher », s'expliqua-t-il. « Le dîner va être presque prêt. Enfin, vu le temps que j'ai mis à te trouver, il _est_ prêt. »

Il eut un petit sourire lorsqu'il dit sa blague. Puis il vit le visage de Harry, sa jalousie refit surface et son sourire se perdit. Harry avait les yeux un peu vides et vraiment émerveillés, comme si tout ce qu'il voyait était pour lui une nouveauté. Même ainsi, totalement à la ramasse, il était vraiment beau.

« D'accord », dit Harry en le suivant, et ils prirent le chemin du Manoir.

Drago se promit de ne pas parler à Harry de tout le trajet, histoire de clairement lui faire comprendre qu'il lui en voulait de lui voler sa mère, mais en voyant la rose que le garçon ne cessait de porter à son nez pour en humer l'odeur, il ne put s'empêcher de dire : « C'est ma mère qui les fait pousser. Elle refuse que quiconque d'autre s'occupe de l'arbre. »

Harry releva la tête, et Drago fut surprit de s'apercevoir qu'il buvait littéralement ses paroles. Harry était devenu si étrange depuis son départ de Poudlard. Il avait la sensation que la garçon qui marchait à ses cotés et son ennemi de l'école de magie n'avaient en commun que leur nom. Et leur corps, du moins en partie.

Mais plus étrange, Drago se sentit soudain d'humeur loquace.

« Elle sent bon, hein ? C'est fait exprès. Maman refuse de dire comment elle a créé l'arbre, mais on sait qu'il y a de l'Amortentia dans la recette. Tu sentiras toujours l'odeur de ce qui t'attire le plus. Pour moi c'est le gâteau à la fraise de maman, le citron et… »

Drago s'interrompit brusquement. Ses joues pâles prirent une teinte rougeâtre. Harry trouva bizarre son silence soudain. Il ne dit rien, cependant, car il comprenait que ce silence pouvait avoir une connotation personnelle.

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est pour moi », dit-il de la voix pâteuse dont il n'avait toujours pas réussi à se débarrasser. « Je ne reconnais pas le parfum. »

Drago eut un léger ricanement.

« Je peux pas t'aider, sur ce coup. »

Ils ne dirent plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au Manoir. Ils montèrent les marches du perron et rejoignirent la salle à manger, où les attendaient déjà Narcissa et Lucius. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, les deux adultes relevèrent la tête et soupirèrent.

« Vous avez mis du temps, nous nous apprêtions à venir vous chercher. »

Drago et Harry s'installèrent, comme d'habitude, de part et d'autre de la table. Le plus éloignés l'un de l'autre.

« Excusez-nous, j'ai retrouvé Harry à l'Arbre des Roses », dit Drago.

Narcissa observa longuement Harry, qui ne cessait de zyeuter la rose qu'il avait posé sur la table, suffisamment loin de la nourriture pour rester poli mais suffisamment proche pour pouvoir en sentir l'odeur. Il avait l'air dépité, ailleurs, ce qui inquiéta la femme. Elle ne dit rien, cependant, si ce n'est :

« Mangez, avant que ça ne soit froid. »


End file.
